


her other friend

by pistachiosoda



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, they talk and become friends basically, this came straight from my brain pure unfiltered psychic damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistachiosoda/pseuds/pistachiosoda
Summary: Spinel meets Pink's original Pearl for the first time.





	her other friend

Spinel goes to her room every night, giddy.

She is the biggest sensation Era 3 Homeworld has ever seen since that time Steven introduced them to sliced bread.

The Diamonds latched onto her almost immediately, seeing the lost Pink Diamond in her poofy pants and goofy attitude. They parade her on their shoulders around the square, showing her off to everyone. They even go so far as broadcasting her jigs on interstellar communication channels on some odd days.

The Diamonds have grown soft, far too soft. And Spinel is their special little gem.

It has been ages since there were people wanted Spinel’s company and allowed her to run around freely. She lavishes being with the Diamonds and meeting new gems excite her. This is what she was made for. It is as if she was a sunflower bathed in sunshine once again.

That night as usual, she spent the whole time planning for tomorrow’s festivities. She has prepared an assortment of jokes for Yellow Diamond. White Diamond had insisted she appear again on the broadcast so she will have to prep for that too. Blue Diamond isn’t hard to please, it seems if Spinel were to be near her she would be at ease. Though it wouldn’t stop Spinel from planning activities to do with her!

Stretching her hand to grab some glitter off the shelves, she notices a figure standing in the garden.Though the blurry figure would be difficult to make out for a normal gem, all she had to do was to stretch her binocular eyes.

It looks like a pearl, also pink in colour. She stands still, leaning against a tower, just barely out of view. Spinel hasn’t bumped into any Pink Pearl on Homeworld yet, no much less than in her backyard.

So she does what an irrational gem would do: bounce straight out her window towards this mysterious gem.

Spinel comes into the other gem’s view like a whirlwind of pink and glitter.

“Helloooo there! Nice to meet you! I’m Spinel!!” The Pearl jumps back, her back hitting the tower in surprise. Her good, non-cracked eye scans Spinel up and down, in an attempt to identify her. Spinel’s shoes squeak as she strikes a pose. “I don’t think I’ve met you before!”

The other gem seems flustered and struggled to say something, but it doesn’t stop Spinel from filling the silence with her own voice.

“Now that I’ve met you, we are now officially friends! Let’s hang out together later!” Spinel pretends to pull out an imaginary calendar and begins flipping through it. “Hmmm... I seem to have a 3 hour gap between 2 PM and 5 PM tomorrow--”

“I… know you.” Pearl’s voice was so quiet, Spinel would have nearly missed it from her rambling.

“What do you mean?”

“We never officially met but… She told me a lot about you, Spinel.” She traces the crack on her eye with her fingers absentmindedly. “You liked to juggle.”

Spinel’s words are caught in her throat, which is an achievement to accomplish in itself. “Y-You don’t mean…”

“Pink Diamond. My Diamond. Our Diamond.” Pearl whispers, as if she spoke louder, she would be immediately shattered.

“Pink’s other friend…” Spinel fumbles with her words clumsily. “B-Bu-Buh BAH, who cares about her right? She’s just a thing of the past now! We are in the present!”

Pink Pearl’s eye flickers to stare back at Spinel’s, at first with anger, then grief. Then she looks away altogether. It was the first time Spinel made someone upset in Homeworld. That sinking feeling in her chest returns, leaving her clutching her gem breathlessly.

When Pink Pearl speaks again, she chose her words carefully and intentfully.

“Spinel, I think… You hanging out with the Diamonds isn’t the best idea. A lot of it seems like short-term gratificatio--”

Spinel sees blood red. Her hand impulsively grabs Pink Pearl’s arm, cutting off her train of thought. Her fingers coil around the Pearl’s arm so tightly, it almost threatens to break her physical form. But it doesn’t. So they stand staring at the physical contact, both too unnerved by Spinel to say anything.

“I-I…” Spinel retracts her hand quietly, ashamed of herself and the outburst. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to… I’m trying to work on this, I promise.”

Spinel seems to shrink into herself, as if a child who got caught red-handed fooling around. Pink Pearl stands there wordlessly until she moves to gently take Spinel’s hand in hers.

“I’ll accept your apology if you listen to my side of the story first.” She pauses. “...Because I think you, out of all gems on Homeworld, would understand the best.”

Spinel’s eyes flicker back to Pink Pearl’s own, hopeful but scared. “...Haha, shucks. What are friends for?”

The other Pearl smiles back at her, the kind of smile that reaches one’s eye.


End file.
